Bullets
by Write-To-You
Summary: A spin off story to Mon-El and Kara's time in Cadmus. Fairly big spoilers for 2x07 of Supergirl, and plenty of Hurt!Mon-El (which I have decided is practically my favorite thing, but that nobody has written yet sooooooo)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is my first (but hopefully not last) Mon-El and Kara fanfiction. I hope that you all like it.**

Mon-El was used to pain, but none quite like this. Not only was there a bullet in his knee, but it was a lead bullet. He hadn't even known he was allergic to lead, but here he was, pressed up against wall where he had crammed himself when he had tried to get away from the pain in his knee.

And then they dragged Kara away, and he forgot his knee. He threw himself at the bars of his cell, crying out. "No! No, stop! _SUPERGIRL_!"

They took her anyway, and he curled himself into a corner of his cage, trying to ignore how much his leg hurt... and how scared he was. He closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead against his arm. Already he was feeling his temperature start to rise.

He must have passed out, but when Kara stumbled into her cell next to him he raised his head. "Are you ok?" His voice was quiet and thin.

Kara pressed herself to the wall separating them. "I'm scared, Mon-El."

"Me too." He murmured. "Me too."

Then Jeremiah found them, and Mon-El struggled to his feet. He was overcome suddenly with dizziness, and he leaned against his door, eyes closed and head down. He wasn't expecting Jeremiah to open it, and didn't prepare himself for having to stand by himself.

As he fell, his vision got steadily darker. He faintly heard Kara yelling his name, and then everything faded to black.

Mon-El awoke to intense pain in his knee. He barely registered Kara's thumb stroking over the back of his hand as he cried out. "Almost there..." Jeremiah muttered. Another white hot rod of agony shot of his leg. Then the pain diminished slightly.

"The lead poisoning had already spread. There was only so much I could do." Jeremiah hurriedly wrapped Mon-El's knee, and then Kara helped him off the table as sirens began to wail.

The three of them stumbled down the corridor. Jeremiah was saying something, but Mon-El's ears were ringing so much that he couldn't hear anything. He held out his arm to Kara, and she tucked under it, allowing him to lean on her.

They made it halfway up the stairs before bullets were fired at them. Kara yanked Mon-El the rest of the way up, both of them moving as fast as they could, trying to get out of Cadmus before they were caught.

When they couldn't hear the reverberating sound of gunshots anymore, Kara slowed her pace. Mon-El stumbled, head spinning suddenly.

Kara looked over at him, not bothering to hide the worry on her face. "You ok?"

"I'm great..." Mon-El mumbled sarcastically. They made it a few more feet before his knee gave out. He slammed into the ground, and heard Kara dropping to her knees beside him.

She helped him to lean against the wall, studied his face. It might have been the light, she couldn't tell, but it seemed paler then before. She pressed a hand to his cheek, and nearly yanked it back. His skin was almost too hot to touch.

Mon-El moaned and leaned into the touch, or maybe just the coolness of her fingertips. "Kara... hurts..."

"I know, I know." She murmured, pulling her fingers through his hair. "You're going to be ok, though. We're almost there."

When he looked at her again, his eyes were hazy and clouded. "Mom?" He muttered. "Dad?" He scrambled to his knees, but collapsed to the ground. "Mom!"

"No, Mon-El, wait!" Kara cried, grabbing his arms and pulling him to her as he struggled. "It's ok, it's ok."

"Mom..." He whimpered. His temperature dropped drastically, and Kara could actually feel his skin getting cooler. He shivered violently, and Kara bit back a sob. Without her powers, she couldn't get him out of here without his help.

"Come on, Mon-El." She murmured. "We're so close. Just a little farther." His blinked a few times, and nodded, though his eyes still looked hazy and confused.

He let Kara help him to his feet though. Kara realized that without her powers, she really wasn't all that strong. It was going to take a lot to get them out of there.

She could feel Mon-El's temperature rising and falling in waves. His steps became slower and slower, until he was practically just dragging his feet a few inches at a time. When they finally got outside and stopped, he was trembling so badly he could barely stand.

He crumpled to the ground, shivering, face shining with sweat. Kara sat beside him and pulled his head into her lap. "Shhh..." She soothed, then looked around. She had no idea how they were going to get out of here.

Just then her foot buzzed. Mon-El looked up blearily. "What was that?"

"Oh my gosh." Breathed Kara. "My phone was in my boot!"

"You probably wouldn't have gotten connection anyway." Mon-El muttered deliriously.

Kara was so pleasantly surprised that she began to laugh. She pressed the center button on her phone. It was a text from Winn. "Where r u? R u with M-E?"

She pressed his contact and then call. He picked up in seconds. "Kara! Oh, thank goodness, I was so worried."

"Winn." She cut him off. "Mon-El and I were stuck in Cadmus. We got out... but he's hurt. Like, _really_ hurt. I need you to send someone to pick us up."

She told him where they were, and heard him yelling at agents on his end. Mon-El brushed his fingers against her arm. "Kara-" He choked. "Can't- Breathe-"

He coughed, chest rattling. "Yes, you can." She told him firmly. "Deep breaths."

"No, I can't- breathe!" He gasped. His eyelids fluttered as his brevity faded.

Kara gathered him in her arms and started to cry. She couldn't help it. Without her powers there was nothing she could do to help Mon-El. He was in this situation because of her, and if he died... that would be on her too.

She felt him go limp in her arms. Then Winn arrived.

One excruciatingly long car ride and 55 minutes of medical examination later, Kara and Mon-El were both safely back at the D.E.O. Mon-El's leg had been bandaged, and he was hooked up to a machine that was slowly draining the poison from his blood stream.

She was sitting by his bed at the moment. The doctors had tried -and failed- to get her to stay under her sun-lights. Kara wasn't going to leave his side until she was completely sure that he would be ok. And that would mean waking up.

As she thought that, his eyes blinked open. "'Ara?" He mumbled blearily. "What're you doing here?"

She closed her eyes for a second, trying not to cry with relief, then opened them to give him a smile. "Hey... How much to you remember?"

He frowned, searching his memory. "We got kidnapped... and then I got shot. And Jeremiah was there! He pulled a bullet out of my leg. After that... it's hazy." He sat up with a start. "Kara, my mom was there! Where is she? Is she ok? How did she escape Daxem?"

Even as he asked her questions, Kara could see in his eyes that he knew what had really happened. Even so, it hurt her to crush the hope in his face. "Mon-El..." She rubbed his hand between her two own. "You.. you had a really high fever. And then a really low fever. And you were hallucinating and..." She was rambling.

He cut her off with a sharp nod. "She wasn't real." He forced a laugh. "I figured that was the case." He stared at the opposite wall, and Kara couldn't see his face.

She brushed her hand against his cheek. "You know how I said that it's ok to be scared? Well, it's ok to cry, too."

So he did. She climbed onto the bed next to him and wrapped him in her arms, trying not to hurt him, and wanting more then anything to take all his pain away. She knew how it felt to feel like you were all alone in the world. She knew what it was like to lose your planet. She also knew that he just needed to cry, like she had the stormy night at the Danvers' house, when Alex had stayed up reading to her all night.

She held him until he stopped crying, and then until he stopped trembling. She only let go when his breathing evened out and he was drifting off to sleep. Then she laid him down on his bed and covered him with the blanket.

"I know I said that you aren't a hero." She whispered. "But you are. And you're so brave and I wouldn't have been able to make it out of there without you. You were willing to die so that they wouldn't run test on me. What I'm trying to say is.." She stopped and barked out a laugh. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. Goodnight, Mon-El." She leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to his forehead.

And if she felt a tug on her hand before it slipped through his, she wasn't going to say anything.

 **Author's Note: Wow! That was really fun, and I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry it didn't totally resolve. If you want, I could do a part two that takes place when he comes to her apartment. The scene that we didn't see, that's why speciality :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, I'm back. This chapter is dedicated to the guest Legendoffun who wrote me a great review. She/He also has a hankering for making cute guys get hurt or sick :) Here's a note to him/her: If you ever have a story you want to share with me, feel free to copy it into a comment. I could even post it if you wanted, giving you full credit, of corse.**

 **Now for chapter 2. This takes place after Mon-El and Kara get back to the DEO.**

Kara was sitting on her couch in her apartment when there was a knock at the door. She paused the movie she was watching and x-rayed through the wood to see Mon-El, leaning against the door with a tired look on his face.

She was up and opening the door in seconds. He stumbled in. "Hey..."

"You doing alright?" She asked in concern. "Did the doctors treatment not help?"

"It did." He shrugged. "They said it would take me a bit to recover."

"But you'll be fine?" Kara pressed. Mon-El nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Her phone buzzed and she glance down at it. It was from Alex.

 _Doctors said to tell you to make sure he ices his knee._

She tested hurriedly back. _Ok, thx. He's at my apartment now. He looks kind of pale._

The reply came almost immediately. _Docs said he is a little malnourished and dehydrated. He was in there for a few days. Give him food and liquids and he should be fine._

Kara glanced up at Mon-El, who was shifting back and forth staring at his feet awkwardly. She frowned. "Alex said that the doctors want you to put ice on you knee."

"Ok." He took a step and wobbled for a moment, face tightening with pain.

She grabbed his arm and helped him to her couch. "Hold still, ok? I'm going to go get you ice and some dinner."

When she came back, Mon-El was leaning his head against the side of her couch, eyes closed. "Mon-El? Are you ok?" She asked again, quieter this time.

His eyes flickered open. "I'm kind of dizzy." He admitted.

"Have something to drink, I'll text Alex." Kara handed him a glass of water, which he took a gulp of. She pressed the ice pack to his knee and pulled out her phone again.

 _He says he's dizzy._

 _Hang on..._ Alex responded. Then, _Could be because of the drastic fever switches he had. Get him to lie down and close his eyes. If it doesn't get better I can send someone over._

 _Ok_. Kara tested back. She placed her phone on the table. "Alex said to lie down and close your eyes."

He stretched out on his back, head lolling to one side as he molded into the couch. Kara stroked his hair like she had done in the corridor at Cadmus. This time, however, Mon-El wasn't dying, and she had instant medical attention at her fingertips. Mon-El sighed quietly and leaned into her touch. Kara wondered if he even knew he was doing it.

She hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he shifted and began to mumble under his breath. Kara shook his shoulder, and he sat bolt upright. "Don't hurt her!"

"Mon-El!" She cried. "It's ok, you're alright. You're safe. I'm right here."

He gasped for a moment, staring fixedly at the floor. "Yeah. Right. You- I'm safe."

He forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes and reached for the glass of water resting on the table. When it was empty he leaned back against the couch. "So... what now?"

"You eat something, and then get some rest." Kara told him firmly. She pressed the icepack to his knee.

"Ow.." He complained.

There was a knock at the door, and Kara got off the couch. She opened it to find Alex, Winn and James standing there. "Oh.. hey guys." She saw that there were holding food and gave them a smile. "Aw, you didn't have to do that!"

"Hey, you survived from Cadmus- it was the least we could do." Alex assured her. She glanced at Mon-El, still on the couch, eyes closed again. "How's he doing?"

"He's.. alright." Kara shrugged. "He's not letting me in, so I can't really figure out what to do. But I'm gonna take care of him."

Alex gave her sister a knowing look. "You do that."

"What was that look?" Kara asked suspiciously. Alex gave an "I don't know what you're talking about" face. "You stop that! Why did you give me that look?"

"What look?" Alex questioned, grinning at her sister moan.

"Hey Kara?" Winn called from the living room. "These pot-stickers are cold."

"Coming!" Kara told him. She gave her sister one more narrow eyed look, and walked over to her friends. She laser eyed the food. "Cold no longer!"

* * *

When her friends finally left (she loved them, she really did, but Mon-El was starting to get a haggard look on his face as he plastered on a smile and talked with Winn), Kara plopped down beside her resident alien and hesitantly leaned her head on his shoulder. "So..."

"So..." Mon-El repeated. He relaxed into the couch. "Um, Kara? Do you mind if I stay over here tonight? I mean, I can just stay on the couch, obviously, but I don't really want to head back to the DEO. I can't... I can't do a cell. Even though it's not a real cell, I just-"

"Yes, Mon-El, you can stay here." Kara cut him off. "I was going to suggest it, anyway."

"Oh. Great. Thanks." Mon-El came the closest Kara had ever seen him to blushing. "Then... I will get some rest."

"Ok." Kara murmured. "Good night, Mon-El."

Before she could do anything, he had gently kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me, Kara."

Her skin tingled. "Um.. no problem." Then she hurriedly walked out of the room, heart pounding. She could let him see how much that kiss had affected her. He was just being friendly. Nothing more.

When she got a text from Winn later that evening telling her that Mon-El had asked if she was "latched XP", she buried her head in her pillow and decided that she was done thinking about gorgeous Daxemites. At least until tomorrow.

 **Author's Note: So there you have it. That is the real end. I hope it was satisfactory.**

 **If you want to prompt me for a story with them, please do. I'm having trouble thinking of fanfiction for them that don't include Mon-El being hurt or sick so I need your help.**


End file.
